Graviton
Graviton is a Rogue Charger that would rather flee than fight. However, his gravity mines can entrap his opponent, allowing for a quick escape. Note: These stats can change due to the fact that Graviton is a Charger. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 62/100 Defense: 66/100 Speed: 84/100 Energy: 100/100 Suit Features VX-M Magnitude Reactor- The VX-M Magnitude Reactor powers Graviton's Suit, and is his main source of Energy. Modular Armor- Graviton's armor can move, allowing him to be move faster. Suit Stealing- Gravition can steal Battle Suits. Personality Graviton is the kind that would run from anything. He tries to use stealth to avoid detection. Origins Will be announced Power Move Gravity Surge is Graviton's Power Move. By compressing Energy into a small ball, Graviton can trap enemies at the expense of extremely lowered stats. Low Power State In Low Power State, Graviton loses his Charger abilities and stops glowing. Fighting Style Traps and speed are Graviton's way of fighting. Weakness Graviton is vulnerable to his own gravity weapons. Story Water and Electricity (Graviton & Amp vs Soaker) "Hey Amp, what is Void going to say after this?" Graviton asked while the Cybernation blew up the building that housed their base. "I don't know, but I don't think he's going to like it." Amp was about to leave before Graviton noticed that the soldiers were headed their way. "Amp, stay here. We're going to ambush these motherf***ers for what they did." "Geez, Graviton. Chill with the language. But I agree. They'll pay." "Ok, here's the plan. I trap their route with my gravity mines and you prepare your Pulse Cannon. When they get stuck, fire away." "Ok, but make it quick. You don't want to get caught by them." Graviton smiled. "They won't get me. Now get ready. Use the comms if you need to." Graviton zoomed away, setting up the traps. As he was about to run away, he saw someone standing out in the group. Running to cover, he contacted Amp. "Shoot. Soaker's here." "So?" "He can pretty much heal any injuries, so an false ambush isn't going to be effective." "Hey, Graviton. Isn't Soaker weak to electricity? I can blow his Battle Suit up." "Great. Then we can take them out. Get over here and on my mark, jump them." "Copy that." Graviton watched as Soaker healed up the soldiers. "GO!" Graviton leaped out and fired his gravity cannon, incapacitating the soldiers. Graviton watched as Soaker's Battle Suit exploded and threw a gravity mine at him. The mine exploded, ripping the nearby material into shreds. Graviton powered up his cannon as he walked over to Soaker, who was now without a Battle Suit. "You're not getting away so easily." "Shut up, you little s***. Your dumb friend led us here. I'll give my thanks." "YOU WANT A FIGHT?!?" Amp started blasting away at Soaker, who blocked the shots. "Idiot. And you're telling me I'm the crazy one?" Graviton charged up his cannon, preparing for a powerful blast. He was about to fire when Soaker hit Amp, throwing him far. Firing at Soaker, Graviton ran to Amp, who was completely knocked out. "Hey! Amp! You ok?" "Ugh..." Amp was up but he was weak. Graviton carried him to a safehouse, where he contacted Void. Trivia * Gravity Surge is based off of Zarya's Gravition Surge from Overwatch. Category:Work In Progress Category:Rogue Category:Charger